Jane Rizzoli Ain't No Minute Man
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: TextsFromMaura prompt: Maura insinuates something and Jane makes it a point to prove her wrong, only Maura has a plan too. Rizzles implied. M for content.


Jane spun her keys around her finger as she made her way through the parking garage. It was almost 9, and overtime be damned; you don't get that shit when you're salary. So the great city of Boston got four extra hours of Jane time on her, free of charge.

Unlocking her car and sliding in the seat, Jane could already see that a steady snow had started, and let out a huff of air and she pulled out her phone to text Maura;

_I'm on my way home. What are you doin? _Jane started the car and began to make her way out of the garage.

_I was about to step into the shower._

Jane eyed her phone at a stoplight. Jane was tired, but not dead.

_I just turned on the lights and siren. I'll be there in 10 mins! DO NOT START THAT SHOWER WITHOUT ME_

_LOL. Make it quick Detective, I'm already naked and it's cold._

_You're gonna make me crash!_

_Hurry :)_

_Such an abuse of my power, but damn it's worth it._

Lights and sirens on, Jane whipped around Copley Square, and raced towards the I-93 exit. She could be home in 5 at this rate. Dipping down into the tunnel, she made it to Storrow Drive in record time. Only, once halfway up the exit she was in stopped dead. No one was moving. The snow had become heavier and the sirens and lights meant nothing on the narrow ramp.

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Jane thought, only she didn't have a solution. She was stuck at the bidding of the traffic gods. So record time began to move much slower. Five minutes turned to ten minutes turned to twenty minutes, and Jane had only moved maybe three inches if her calculations were correct.

_TRAFFIC TRAFFIC TRAFFIC TRAFFIC! The lights! The siren! THEY DO NOTHING!_

_How does no one know how to drive in snow? You'd think because we live in Boston it would make sense to know how to, but NOOOOOOO._

Jane laid her forehead on the steering wheel, and looked down at her phone. She was whining alone in her car, and she didn't care.

_Well I guess it is safe to say you won't be making it to the shower.. good thing I decided on a bath instead._

Jane's head perked up, and as if she had been sent an MDoT Moses, the cars began to move, and the shoulder opened up as she reached the end of the exit ramp. Just a few more feet to freedom; to home! To Maura! To Maura covered in bubbles!

_Shoulder is open! Be there in 5!_

_So, you're coming?_

_I'm coming, Maura!_

_You're sure you're coming?_

_As quick as I can!_

_That is often the case._

Jane's jaw dropped. 'That is not the case. Ever.' Oh. You don't bash on Jane Rizzoli's mojo. She is a marathon runner, especially when it comes to Maura.

_Oh, ha ha ha._

Lights and sirens back on, Jane found her opening and sped home.

Neighbors be damned. Maybe Jane pulled up a bit hastily into the driveway. Maybe the sirens were a bit loud for 10 o'clock at night, but she was on a mission. Maura's jab had gotten under her skin, and even thought it was in jest, Jane Rizzoli ain't no minute man, and she was setting out to prove that.

Jane was walking with purpose, and once in the house, she threw her keys and jacket on the island in the kitchen, and made her way upstairs, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. Turning the knob quietly to the bathroom door, she could see the faint glimmer of candlelight and the air smelled sweet; probably some fancy oils and bath salts that she can't pronounce the name of that Maura got from a place she can't pronounce. She could see Maura; her head tilted back and eyes closed, her hair in a messy bun. The water just barely covering the swell of her breasts. Kneeling down beside the tub and removing her shirt, Jane let her fingers gently play over the water, until they began to trace over Maura's collarbone.

"So you finally came." She said through a smile her eyes staying shut.

Jane only hummed in response as her fingers ghosted up her neck and traced the outline of her jaw, then dipped back down across her collarbone and disappeared under the warm water, circling her breasts, and tracing trails down her stomach to her inner thighs. Maura's eyes stayed closed, but Jane could hear the change in her breathing, and under the water she shifted to give wandering hands better access to she needed them to be. And Jane smiled, because everything was going according to plan.

Shifting on her knees, Jane brought her other hand up and brushed her thumb across Maura's lip, inciting a quiet moan as her hand began to circle and flick at sensitive spots under the water. Maura leaned into her hand, bringing her thumb into her mouth and sucking gently, catching Jane pleasantly off guard. Quickening her fingers, she could feel Maura's body begin to shudder and stiffen. Her mouth fell open as waves crashed through her body, and Jane kept her thumb resting on her bottom lip, watching in the subtle emotions play off Maura's face. Jane brought her hand up and rested it on her stomach, and making lazy circles around her navel, leaned down and kissed the blonde. Her eyes finally fluttering open, Maura was greeted with a smile, then leaning down to her she heard a husky whisper; "Two minutes and thirty-two seconds."

Leaning back on her knees, Jane stood and began to unbuckle her belt, leaving a very dumbstruck Maura Isles in the tub looking up at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Jane smiled; "You insinuated that I pop off a little too quick, which is not the case." she said, snapping her fingers. Removing her pants, she stood in front of Maura, and looked down at her only clad in underwear and a bra; "Two minutes and thirty-two seconds." Snap.

Maura's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth opened as to say something, but just hung there. "I do not-.. that is absur-.." Shaking her head, she continued; "The mood was already set, I was halfway there. I just needed you to be home." Jane pursed her lips, and cocked her head slightly, nodding. "Of course." She turned and headed towards the shower; "In any event, I'll be over here." she said, looking over her shoulder and unclasping her bra. Maura turned her head and stared straight ahead, letting out a scoffed laugh. And suddenly an idea sprung in her head. Maura was not going to be one-upped by her one-uppy girlfriend. Oh no. Two can play this game. Looking over her shoulder she watched Jane get into the shower and slide the door shut behind her.

'Oh yes, two can play this game.' Flipping the drain with her toe, Maura gingerly rose out of the tub, and water trail be damned, it will dry later, because there was a mischievous grin playing on the corner of her lips and she was getting payback. Sliding open the shower, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's torso and laid her head between her shoulder blades. Jane rested her hands over the ones wrapped around her and smiled, feeling the warm water run over them; "You know I was just joking over there with you right?" She felt a nod against her back and lips trail from one shoulder to the other. "I love feeling you and touching you, and time doesn't matter as long as I'm the one making you feel that way." Another nod as Maura let her hands wander over the muscles of Jane's abdomen, up the space between her breasts, kneading and pinching, while her other hand trailed lower, circling Jane's hip and pulling against her tightly and turning her. Facing each other, Maura let her hand drift from her hip, lower, and tilting her head up captured Jane's lips with her own as she ran the length of Jane, her fingers gently circling her causing a ragged breath to escape her lips and become mingled with their kiss. With the water at her back, Maura pushed Jane slowly against the shower wall, moving her lips from hers, trailing them across her jaw and down her neck, sucking and nipping at her wet skin, and kneeling down slowly as they trailed down the space between her breasts and stomach. Bringing her hand to the back of Jane's knee, she lifted and placed it over her shoulder, and any rational thinking in Jane's head had fallen by the wayside as Maura's mouth made contact with her, just the reminder that Maura and shower sex need to incorporated more into her routine.

Bracing herself with one arm against the shower wall, Jane let her hand rest atop Maura's head, entwining in her hair. Her mouth moved slowly, circling and sucking at her gently, and Jane wasn't really sure how she was going to remain standing, but as her body began to stiffen and her back arch away from the wall, Maura tightened the grip around her legs, and biting her lip she felt Maura holding her steady as she came tumbling over and through the waves that crashed through her body. Trailing kisses back up her body, Jane opened one eye and looked at the smaller woman in front of her. Wrapping her in a tight hug, she leaned down and kissed Maura. "I love you." kissing up to her nose and then to her forehead.

Maura smiled and leaned back in their embrace, and shifting her weight, leaned over and picked up the shampoo bottle. Bringing it above their head, she squeezed a generous amount onto Jane's hair and began to massage it in; Jane tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"One minute and fifty-six seconds" and Jane's eyes shot open and she looked down at Maura who merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to build the lather atop her head.


End file.
